The Flowing Current
by imperfect.apprentice
Summary: Massie Allerton has never believed in the supernatural or the spooky bedtime stories and legends that people spread around bonfires her entire life. Although now her opinion has changed, as after all she has been dragged into it. Will she be able to stop the impending danger that is coming or will her life be consumed this way forever? Full Summary inside. (VD : S2)


**STORY: THE FLOWING CURRENT (TFC)**

* * *

AN: Hey guys, Here's the VD fanfic I promised...Hope you like it...

* * *

**Summary:** Massie Allerton has never believed in the supernatural or the spooky bedtime stories and legends that people shared around bonfires her entire life. After a hectic summer, her opinion changed and she returned to Mystic Falls only to find that vampires from the town's past are back. And now not only Katherine is out to get them all and make their lives hell, the problematic summer she had spent in Philadelphia is threatening to eventually resurface for her. Will she be able to stop the impending danger that is coming or will her life be consumed this way forever?

* * *

Your eyes, they shine so bright

I wanna save that light

I can't escape this now

Unless you show me how

When you feel my heat..,

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide,

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close..

Its dark inside

It's where my demons hide..

It's where my demons hide...

_Demons - Imagine Dragons.._

* * *

**Prologue: Chaos and what not…**

Massie's not sure what compelled her to stop at wickery bridge, maybe just to stand at the railing overlooking the water, to feel peace, maybe as more people she loved were dying or almost dead and all this because they were not able to take care of a certain 'undead' problem. Pun certainly intended for that one.

Maybe.

Things had changed more than she had expected after getting home.

She looked towards the water trying to let her mind wander and not think about the chaos that had blown when Jonathan Gilbert had used the Gilbert device on the entire town hardly a few minutes ago.

She thought about the few people in her life that she cared so much for...

Matt. She had known him almost her entire life. When she had just arrived at Mystic Falls, when she was just barely six years old he was her first friend. He had always been the one to read her emotions better than the others.

Tyler. They were after all close, being family and all. He was probably the only cousin of her's who she valued more than anyone else. He was a great friend when a person was in need. He has always been there for her in the past watching her back and looking out for her though she didn't need him to. And now he was being dragged into these vampire problems of her's. Massie knew she'd have to break the truth to him sooner or later. At that moment she thought, 'Better be later than never'..

Bonnie. She and the mocha skinned girl had always been great friends. Though she was closer to Elena, after finding out that she was a witch they had become magic-buddies or whatever as Massie was after all part-witch. Though she wasn't like normal witches, sure she could do spells, give vampire aneurysms and severe headaches but they were more stronger than Bonnie's...more effective as Damon once said. And she got visions a couple of times and could even see into another person's memories. That part, she had discovered by mistake when she had touched Damon and got a picture of him and Vicki. **Not** a pretty picture. Yep...not exactly ordinary beginner witch stuff but then again, how is any of this _ordinary _in the first place?

Then there was Caroline. They had been best friends since the time she had shared her swing in the playground with her when they were kids. She loved the perky blonde very much and held her dear to heart as she was probably the only one who knew the real reason why Massie and Kevin had moved in with the Lockwood's when they were barely six. Though, her bubbly friend was known to be a chatterbox she had never once betrayed Massie's trust or revealed any of her secrets to anyone. They both would go shopping together and talk about their problems etc. Her mother, Liz saw Massie as a second daughter as they grew up together. She hoped Caroline would stay out of the supernatural world as deep down Massie knew she deserved better than being dragged into this mess.

Elena. Of course, the brunette had gotten along with everyone until her parents had died and Mass knew better than anyone else what she had gone through and she was suffering from survivor's guilt. Both of them, Grayson and Miranda Gilbert were very kind and treated her like their own kid. Massie still felt incredibly guilty, that she wasn't there for Lena at that moment. Elena Gilbert was probably one of the most selfless people Massie had ever met. She was strong from within and Massie was proud of her best friend that she had picked up the pieces of her heart and was not wallowing in pity though she had gone through a rough patch. They had been friends since the day Elena had offered her a peanut butter sandwich in school as Carol had packed tuna sandwiches, technically lunch which she absolutely hated. They were pretty close but not as close as Caroline and her.

Then came, Stefan. She remembered meeting him in the hallway...

_Massie was running late...she was rushing to Mr. Tanner's class and on the way trying to shove her books into her bag. She wasn't looking where she was going and she bumped into someone. Hard._

_The impact made her go swirling down on the ground and her books evidently, fell out of her bag due to this reason._

_The guy she had bumped immediately said "Oh! I'm so sorry. I didn't see you coming.." and he helped her up. And then she had got a good look of him. He had a lovely, genuine smile which he shot at her and he had looked amused and slightly shocked for some reason._

_Massie said "No! I'm the one who's supposed to be sorry; I wasn't looking where I was going. And I'm really sorry for that..." she had trailed off at the ending realizing that she didn't know his name._

_The guy then replied "My name is Stefan and it's alright"._

_Massie had smiled brightly at that and said "Well, Stefan I'm Massie and I know your new so why don't I show you to your class for making it up to you?"_

_Stefan hadn't even protested and had asked "How do you know I'm new Massie, for sure that is?"_

_Massie had winked at him and had cheekily replied "Small town, small world plus I haven't seen you around before so...obviously you're new..."_

_He laughed at that and Massie noticed that his eyes sparkled. And he said "Well, I guess I can't argue with you about this… Lead the way"._

_Massie had chuckled slightly at that and had said "Aye, Aye Captain"._

They conversed with ease that day and that was how they had become friends. Then she had found out Stefan was interested in Elena and she had helped Bonnie in encouraging Lena to take a chance with Stefan. And it was fireworks for those two from then on. She didn't know why when she met Stefan she felt like she could trust him just like, Elena. Until Massie learned that he was a vampire and eventually, Elena did to. Though it took Elena some time to trust Stefan again, Massie had understood Stefan at the beginning itself as she had learnt about vampires during the summer at her aunt's places after befriending one and she got over the fact that he was a vampire realizing he was one of the good ones.

Massie also remembered meeting Damon. He reminded her of the guy she had met during the summer. Though he was an arrogant ass of a vampire who was incredibly reckless in Massie's dictionary she cared for Damon a lot and ultimately, put him under the category of the 'good guys'. They had grown to be friends but their relationship usually depended upon what Damon did.

Then came the Lockwoods - Richard and Carol Lockwood. Both had been substitute parents for both Kevin and her. They meant a lot to her and they were the only sense of protection she had anymore after learning that she was part-witch.

Jeremy, Elena's younger brother was also close to her. They were almost like siblings. Him and Ryan, being best friends and all…Massie and Kevin had become the extended Gilbert family to them. They were pretty tight.

And last but not least, there was Kevin. Her brother, who was younger to her by almost an entire year. He was everything to her. He was always very protective of her, like an elder sibling though she was elder to him. She loved him unconditionally and would do anything for him including giving her own life for him without a moment's hesitation. That was the beauty of the Allerton siblings; people in Mystic Falls had always noticed that they were inseparable no matter what.

'I'll do everything to protect them no matter what' Massie thought at that moment. The moment of silence and her thoughts are both interrupted by her phone ringing.

She sees it's Elena and she's tempted to not pick up and but on second thought she answers the call. "Yeah?"

"Mass, John is on his way to the hospital and Jeremy just tried to kill himself. Where are you?" comes the rushed and panicked response of the brunette on the other line. And that, Massie finds herself leaning against the railing of the bridge for support. "Oh god..." Massie breathes out.

"I just got home, and I found him bleeding on the kitchen floor with a knife lying beside him. Someone stabbed him and cut off his fingers and then, when I went up to check on Jeremy I found that he had taken some of Anna's blood and a whole bottle of pills. He was trying to become a vampire but he didn't succeed. He's okay. Where are you?" Elena questions again from the other line.

Massie then says, "I'm fine don't worry, I'm heading over to your house right now" thinking about Jeremy, who was like a little brother to her. He was a lot like Ryan.

Elena responds quickly snapping her out of her thoughts by saying "No, don't come here. Get to the hospital. Mayor Lockwood and Tyler had been affected by the Gilbert device. Tyler crashed his car; Matt, Caroline and Ryan were with him then. Tyler, Matt and Ryan are fine, but I don't know about Caroline. There's internal bleeding, they're doing everything they can".

"Oh and Massie.." she hesitates before telling her "Mayor Lockwood passed away…".

Massie lets out a harsh breath of air and repeats "What..?"

Elena then says, "Yeah, he was caught in the abandoned building which they had set fire to. Mass, Damon told me…. I'm so sorry". Massie closes her eyes, trying to keep a clear head says "It's okay. I'm coming to the hospital right now. See you there".

She cuts the call and snaps her phone shut not waiting for an answer from Elena. Richard Lockwood is dead. This sentence is ringing in her ears right now. She more than knew that Tyler and Ryan were nowhere near alright… And Caroline…She snapped her eyes shut at that thought trying to think. Her head was reeling with the information Elena had just provided her with.

After getting off the phone with Elena, Massie quickly got into her car and made a U-turn and thinking off heading anywhere but back home. She felt like this was only the beginning of a mortifying nightmare. She suddenly, felt the urge to leave, to run. She shook her head clearing her head of these thoughts knowing that she couldn't do that.

"Cowards will run" she remembered her mum saying vaguely a very long time ago. She sighed and eased back into her seat and headed back towards the town. You cannot win against nightmare by running away from them, can you? Facing them is the only way to get rid of them.

* * *

AN: Okay! That's all you guys get for now… let me know of what you think...R & R people, you know the drill! And your next update will probably be during the weekend of this week. See ya, until then.

Over and Out

IA


End file.
